Marinna
(Evil Saiyan's hair) (Pure Saiyan's hair) & (Evil Saiyan's aura) & (Pure Saiyan's aura) (Future EX Gotenks - hair) & (aura) |similar = Super Saiyan God (SSJJ) Super Saiyan 4 }} Super Saiyan's Grimoire sometimes referred to as Super Saiyan Arcana or Super Saiyan Marin and most recently named Marinna is a mode obtained by a Super Saiyan whose read the Super Saiyan's Grimoire. Overview Name The most accepted name of the mode is simply Super Saiyan's Grimoire as it's more of a mode than a transformation, however it has been referred to as Super Saiyan Arcana by Chamel, and Super Saiyan Marin (マーリン; Mārin) by Chronoa. Appearance The appearance varies between pure hearted Saiyans, and Evil Hearted Saiyans. A pure hearted Saiyan's hair becomes pure teal, and produces an aura that is soft cyan and very soft blue. But an evil hearted Saiyans gains Dark medium purple hair with an aura that is soft violet, and strong purple magenta. Pure Saiyans hair like Goku's and Bardock resembles Baroto's hair while this mode; the length is the same for everyone including the hair reaching shoulder. Future EX Gotenks hair colour is combination of the Future Trunks pure version and Future Goten's impure version (as the mode still regards him as impure) resulting in a Dark Cyan colour with a soft blue outer-aura and a medium purple violet inner-aura. Usual and Power The first time a Saiyan gains the form; they gain by absorbing the occult knowledge in the grimoire, and their pineal gland becomes the centre of the magical energy. Immediately after using the grimoire; the user is in the form, but after using it the Saiyan must transform by drawing in celestial energy through eyes which makes it appear that shooting out energy from their eyes, follow up by focusing and calming their mind, and expanding the power throughout the body. The pure version can only be maintained for 3 hours while the evil version can only be maintained by 4 hours. While the user is in and only in the form; their ki and magic usage is endless, and will never tire. But when they lose the form; all the ki consumption they used will result in result in them being unable to fly, or produce ki for hours or even days depending on how many strong ki blasts was used. Form is gives the uses an invisible barrier around the eyes that cannot penetrated or destroyed by non-magical means. Differences between the Pure version and Evil version The difference between the pure version and evil version are subtle, but present as the evil version creates a destructive force when using high speed movements whereas the pure version does not. Another subtle difference is the pure version is a tiny bit more powerful then the evil version. Improvements The Super Saiyan's Grimoire Mode is capable of being improved through intense meditation to allow one to enter their mind, and open the "doors" to the bad rooms (or good rooms if uses is evil), and eliminate the challenge in it. The meditation takes a total of three hours to accomplish, and the person can die if they fail to overcome the obstacles in their way. Each door in the Saiyan's mind becomes more vivid, and obstacles become even more dangerous requiring a powerful mind to overcome them. Every "door" they open extends the forms time limit by an hour, and a "door" can't be half done or quarter done. The require training is similar to the Doors of the Mind paranormal game, and requires a similar method to do so. After completing the training; the time limit is completely removed, and is able to use form freely as Super Saiyan. Advanced Levels Whilst in the mode the user can transform into a more powerful form(s), and achieve power that regular Super Saiyans would dream of. *Spectral Super Saiyan - After activating the mode; the user can channel their magic power along side their Ki, and transform into a Spectral Super Saiyan, but the form reduces the time limit by an 50 minutes. *Spectral Super Saiyan 2 - After reaching much stronger power, but at cost of losing an 1 hour on their form. *Spectral Super Saiyan 3 - An even more powerful upgrade, but at cost of 2 hours. *Spectral Super Saiyan God *Spectral Super Saiyan Blue *Spectral Super Saiyan Rosé Trivia *The alternative name for the form "Super Saiyan Marin is reference to Merlin as Marin is a romaji for Myrddin (welsh for Merlin), and keeps up the naming conventions of Magic-based forms of using Arthurian Legend figures and artefacts. *Marinna is amalgamation of Marin and Arcane and was recently branded as such by Chronoa and Naraku. Category:Magical Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan Forms